El gato de Sam
by Carupin
Summary: Espumita se pierde y Sam se encuentra algo triste por eso... ¿Cómo podría ayudarla Freddie a superarlo? *Seddie*


**El gato de Sam**

Freddie conocía al gato de Sam.  
>Siempre lo vio como a cualquier otro animal, más rudo y con una extremidad menos.<br>Las pocas veces que estuvo en casa de Sam él pudo apreciar que el gato sólo era amable con ella. Podía jurar que hasta lo había encontrado mirándolo con cierto rencor. Eso era absurdo… era sólo un gato. Se estaba volviendo paranoico

Nunca creyó que Sam le tuviera aprecio al gato hasta que un día simplemente se perdió.  
>Nunca la había visto llorar así, con lágrimas silenciosas y sin armar ningún tipo de escándalo.<br>Sam les dijo a él y a Carly que lo había buscado pero que Espumita nunca se alejaba mucho tiempo y que eso no podía ser una buena señal. Y él pudo ver en sus ojos, un poco irritados por las lágrimas, que ella realmente quería y necesitaba al felino.  
>Él decidió después de haber visto a Sam llorar, que buscaría fugitivo gato. Quería verla sonriendo y no volver a verla llorando jamás.<br>Luego del episodio del día anterior, ella volvió a actuar normal. Como si nada hubiese pasado y ni siquiera toleraba la mención a lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Eso no podía estar bien. Ella se había rendido.<br>Salí decidido a buscar y a encontrar al gato. No me gustaba ver a Sam así.  
>Pero siendo realista, no veía muchas posibilidades. Aún así lo intentaría.<p>

Después de un día y unas cuantas horas de búsqueda y de preguntas, no tuve suerte.  
>La gente arrugaba el ceño al oír la descripción. Nadie entendía por qué yo buscaba un gato con esas características y más de alguno mencionó que mejor me buscara uno nuevo. Eso me molestó. ¿Qué importaba la tosca apariencia del mamífero? Alguien lo quería así, tal y como era.<br>Me detuve a descansar un poco en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Sam. ¿Dónde podría ir un gato? Nunca tuve uno, ni tuve siquiera un perro.

La búsqueda se estaba tornando aburrida y extensa.

Finalmente opté por preguntarle a un sujeto que parecía vivir ahí en los alrededores, era la clase de persona a la que nadie le dirige nada más que miradas de desaprobación y temor.  
>Al aproximarme noté que era una mujer<p>

_- Disculpe señora… estoy buscando un gato, a mi amiga se le perdió y me preguntaba si tal vez lo ha visto por aquí…_

La mujer me miró como si no me hubiese visto y me ignoró.

_ - Perdón señora, por favor… si tan solo me pudiera decir si lo ha visto…_  
><em>- Tienes que tenerle mucho cariño a tu amiga si para saber del gato me hablas a mi…<em>

La voz de la mujer sonó más dulce de lo que hubiese imaginado por su apariencia.  
>Entonces caí en cuenta de que yo también estaba siendo prejuicioso.<p>

_- Ella es una buena amiga mía…_  
><em>- Si tiene que serlo, te brillan los ojos con solo mencionarla.<em>  
><em>- ¿Entonces ha visto al gato?<em>  
><em>- Eso es muy amplio. No podrías creer la cantidad de gatos que se ve por aquí a diario.<em>  
><em>- El gato tiene sólo tres patas, es gris… es también algo viejo, le falta la punta de la oreja izquierda, no tiene muchos bigotes, tiene la cola quebrada y no tiene buen genio.<em>  
><em>- Eso suena como más como a cualquier criminal de por aquí más que a un gato…<em>  
><em>- Si, bueno… es de mi amiga y lo quiere…<em>  
><em>- Ese gato del que hablas… lo conozco.<em>  
><em>- ¿Es en serio?<em>

¡Por fin tenía una pista! ¿Cuántos gatos así se ven a diario? ¡Tenía que ser él! Pero…

-_ ¿Dónde y cuándo lo vio?_  
><em>- Hace dos días lo atropellaron, justo ahí.<em>

Abrí los ojos y volteé hacia dónde la mujer apuntaba.  
>Por ahí sólo se veían vehículos pasando muy rápidamente.<br>Me sentí realmente mal. El gato era en verdad horrible… pero no se merecía algo así.  
>Sam…<p>

_- … pero quedó vivo._

¿Vivo? ¿Podría aún estar vivo?

_- ¿Y sabe algo más, si murió luego o algo?_  
><em>- Yo vi todo y lo dejé afuera de la veterinaria… yo no podía pagar… fue todo lo que pude hacer por él…<em>  
><em>- Muchas gracias señora. ¡Gracias!<em>

Salí corriendo hacía la veterinaria que ella me indicó y nada más al llegar comencé a abrumar al encargado con preguntas, hasta que finalmente él entendió todo. Y me llevó hacía la sector de reposo post intervención de la clínica veterinaria.

¡Y ahí lo vi! Ahí estaba el gato de la discordia.  
>Estaba vendado y con suero.<p>

Nunca pensé que verlo me provocaría una sonrisa, pero lo hizo.  
>Estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo.<br>El encargado me preguntó si era mío y yo le dije que si.  
>Gran error… la cuenta era muy alta pero no me importó.<br>Sólo quería decirle a Sam que su sucio gato estaba vivo.

El veterinario supo que alguien había venido por el gato más feo del mundo y cuando le pregunté por cómo estaba realmente el felino, hasta ellos bromearon al respecto.  
>Me pareció que su actitud fue muy poco profesional.<p>

Habían encontrado a Espumita en las puertas de la clínica veterinaria y estaba muy malherido. Pero ellos se encargaron y ahora aunque estaba delicado, podría irse a casa mañana.  
>Me hicieron firmar un documento que parecía muy legal de que yo si regresaría a buscar al felino. No creían que de verdad ese gato roñoso tuviera dueño.<br>Quedé de ir después del mediodía, al día siguiente.

Era aún de día cuando salí de aquel lugar. Me moría de ganas de ir a contarle a Sam sobre su gato, pero decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo directamente a dónde pertenecía, a su casa.

Me costó dormir, estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de Sam.

Cuando finalmente llegué a buscar al gato tuve que incluso comprar algo para transportarlo. Ese gato me había dejado en la ruina.

Por el camino comencé a mirarlo porque estaba sedado.

Después de observarlo sólo pude rectificar que el gato en verdad era feo, sin embargo su pelaje era… lindo, sedoso e inexplicablemente brillante. Uno nunca se detiene a ver más allá de la primera impresión y me sorprendí al notar que era agradable acariciarlo…

Estaba por llegar a la casa de Sam y estaba intranquilo por su posible reacción.

Y de pronto me encontré en su casa.

Me abrió su madre, que al verme bufó y le gritó a su hija un _"tu amigo, el ñoño, está aquí"_ Dejó la puerta abierta para que yo pasara y se marchó. Ni siquiera notó que yo traía al gato…

Sam bajó a los pocos minutos y juro que nunca vi antes esa expresión de alegría al ver lo que tenía para ella.  
>Gritó. Gritó de alegría y se acercó corriendo a ver a Espumita. No obstante su expresión de alegría cambió radicalmente al ver que estaba vendado y dormido.<br>Me preguntó preocupada por qué estaba así y yo le expliqué la historia.  
>Sam de pronto me quedó mirando muy seria y me preguntó:<p>

_- ¿Lo estuviste buscando?_  
><em>- Sí…<em>  
><em>- ¿Lo hiciste por mí?<em>  
><em>- El gato es tuyo ¿no?<em>  
><em>- Nunca creí que tu harías algo asi… por mi…<em>  
><em>- Me di cuenta de que querías mucho al gato y quise ayudarte…<em>

Sam giró y me dio la espalda y con una voz algo quebrada, me dijo que Espumita era un regalo de su padre.  
>Volvió a girarse sobre sus talones esta vez dirigiendo su mirada acuosa hacia mí y me dio las gracias de la forma más sincera que alguien alguna vez me otorgara.<p>

Entonces comprendí que el favor no se lo había hecho a ella… me lo había hecho a mi mismo. Porque simplemente no soporto verla triste…

Ella se acercó y todo lo que pude pensar fue que había descubierto hace poco que el pelaje de Espumita era suave, pero eso fue sólo porque había olvidado como se sentían los labios de Sam en los míos.  
>Nunca sentí nada más suave…<p>

Con el pasar de los días Espumita se recuperaba poco a poco y tengo que admitir que hasta yo le tenía aprecio ahora, no importaba cuan feo fuera, Sam lo quería y yo la quería a ella.  
>Y no me desagrada en absoluto su ronroneo, al contrario me causaba mucha risa…<p>

Me había quedado en banca rota. No tenía dinero ni para invitar a Sam a un batido-loco.  
>Pero ahora tenía una novia y un horrible gato. Pero no era cualquier gato, sino uno que tenía el pelo muy suave para acariciar.<br>Y eso… no tiene precio…

* * *

><p>Holaa<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, hoy desperté con ganas de escribir y me dije... ¿por qué no?  
>El gato de Sam... no sé, sólo se le ha visto una vez en una foto. Pero tenía que ser así para relatar la historia jajaja y yo soy una amante de los gatos, por si creen otra cosa.<br>Si hay algun error por ahí disculpenme, pero cuando ya lo tenía todo listo... se me borró la edición y ahj... con suerte lo publico.


End file.
